Talk:Black Alice/Goddess of Chaos/@comment-26441687-20180623011531/@comment-26441687-20180623141255
To try to put it more simply, we know there have to be at least 3 Black Alices at the moment that exist in the story 1. The one originally from the game world. We'll call her Paradox Black Alice. 2. The one summoned from the timeline of the original trilogy and the one this article is about. We'll call her Black Alice da OG. 3. The one from the timeline 500 from years ago. We'll call her Black Alice 500 In addition to that we have 4. The Black Alice shown working with Kagetsumugi. The MYSTERY Black Alice Basically what I'm saying is that if 4 is a completely different Black Alice from the other 3, that makes FOUR different Black Alices involved in the story at once. That seems like overkill doesn't it? Not to mention that there's no real hint of where she came from if that's the case. It would be like creating a new Black Alice out of nowhere with no hint as to her origins. Thus it makes more sense to instead assume that this Black Alice is actually the same as one of the other 3 mentioned above. Now obviously she's not Black Alice 500 though so that leaves the 2 other options At first glance her being da OG makes sense because she seemingly has the memories that would be associated with the da OG. But at the same time, her attitude, ambitions, and actions don't really seem in line with the all-powerful chaos god being that we know her to be. She's dicking around with shit that she should literally be able to blink into existense effortlessly. To an extent this can be explained away with "Well she's Black Alice so she's just playing around" but I don't know. It seems odd. The other possiblity is that she's Paradox Black Alice. IMO this makes the most sense since we know she has to be somewhere but if this isn't her, it means she hasn't shown up in the story yet at all which feels unnatural. Where the hell is she if that isn't her? Also the way she talks about her ambitions and such feel more like someone who still has much more to accomplish, something that makes a lot more sense for someone who hasn't already achieved godhood. Of course the issue with this is the obvious question "so where did her memories of the original world come from?" but I feel like there are other ways to explain that other than her literally being from the original world. They may not even be memories. It could be second-hand knowledge. Another reason why I feel this is the most natural answer is because it seems pretty obvious to me that this Black Alice is going to be used as a villain in the story. If this Black Alice truly is different from Paradox Black Alice, that means the game will have to juggle Paradox Black Alice with Mystery Black Alice and that just seems awkward with not enough game time to really deliver on both. The alternative would be to have Paradox Black Alice just not show up at all but that would be a plot hole unless they just throw in an off-hand line about her being dead for some reason but that would be pretty lame.